dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinosaur King
'Spinosaur King '''is a contributor on Topix, Imperial Palace, and formerly Paleo Insanity and Prehistopia. He is the ex-Administrator of Prehistopia and current Administrator of Imperial Palace. Spinosaurus King is often not trusted by other users due to his suspected troll alter ego Giganotosaurus Fan. He still does post infrequently on Topix, though. Spinosaur King announced his departure from the forums and the Internet on May 27, 2012. Biography Arrival Spinosaur King arrived on the forum under a name that even he cannot remember in December 2006. He has stated that he remembers trying to get to know users and attempting to contribute, although his personal life drew him away from the forum temporarily. He was quickly forgotten by the community, and discussions continued on Topix as normal. In the summer of 2007, he returned to Topix and began posting under the name of Spino vs. Rex XL. He contributed more actively now, taking part in major discussions and debating with his fellow contributors. Initially, he displayed very minor Spinosaurus fanboyism, claiming it to be superior to other large theropods. However, after getting to know other contributors better and learning more about dinosaurs from them, he became a more valuable contributor. As with some of the other junior contributors, his dislike of Spino X000 led him to insult the troll, who attacked him. XL became less active during the troll's domination of the forum, posting less frequently and not discussing as openly as he had. Later in 2008, Spino vs. Rex XL took part in a war against Spino X000, along with Lord Vader and Wilferrel. The contributors gradually managed to overwhelm the troll, and Spino X000 was eventually defeated by Wilferrel, who sentenced the troll to exile. Stay on Topix After the defeat of Spino X000, discussions on Topix slowly returned to normal. Spino vs. Rex XL took part in most regular discussions once more, and became increasingly popular amongst the community, although a few users disliked him due to his preference of Spinosaurus over other large theropods. However, the peace was not to last. A troll known as Draco the Dragon, who had been posting fanboyish comments about dragons (especially his trademark quote, ''"For God's sake. Dragon would win hands down!") in vs. threads, intensified his trolling and some of the junior contributors left the forum. Few posts from Spino vs. Rex XL from this time remain, so it seems likely that he was one of the users who retreated from Draco the Dragon. However, after the troll was defeated and exiled by Wilferrel, Spino vs. Rex XL returned to Topix. Spino vs. Rex XL continued to post at a steady pace on the forum. In vs. threads involving Spinosaurus, he frequently supported it, leading some users to dislike him, although the community, generally speaking, accepted him as a contributor. He mostly ignored Ethan Dino, although he did insult the troll a few times. In the summer of 2009, Spino vs. Rex XL registered for an account and changed his name to Spinosaur King. He posted with increasing frequency and became a more neutral, level-headed contributor. He gained popularity among the community, especially with the newer users, and became friends with some other contributors such as PaudieN1. In July 2009, a new user arrived on the forum and began posting under the name of Crispy Smith. He attempted to make Spinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Allosaurus sound unbeatable and claimed that they could crush any other theropods with ease. Crispy Smith also dismissed those who posted scientific evidence that contradicted his fanboyish ways as "immature" and "uneducated". PaudieN1 began to attack Crispy Smith, but the troll quickly gained the upper hand. In an attempt to stop Crispy Smith, Spinosaur King talked to him politely and convinced him to change his ways. Crispy Smith apologized for trolling and began to contribute normally on the forum. Discussions continued as normal, despite the fact that the troll Evan did everything he could to disrupt the discussions. The community, again led by Wilferrel, united to chase the troll off of the Dinosaur Forum and were successful; after Evan left, discussions returned to normal and the Dinosaur Forum was largely peaceful. Throughout the rest of the summer, Spinosaur King made increasingly valuable contributions and began to rise in rank. However, the peaceful times would not last... Topix Dark Ages Category:Contributors Category:Administrators